


Music

by VioletHyena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Songs, caught doing something private, lip syncing, slight singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to pretend he's the star of the show too, and Derek discovers Stiles' little secret. Stiles likes to lip sync. Sterek (This is awfully silly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by looping Dylan O'Brien's Wannabe video on youtube. This silly thing just kind of popped up while I was trying to write actual fiction. I had several titles for it. Lip Sync. Music Soothes the Savage Beast. All He Wants To Do is Love Your Body. Went simple though. Writing the lyrics in song fics seem redundant so if you want to go listen to the music it's all on youtube.
> 
> Songs:  
> Catch my breath – Kelly Clarkson  
> Criminal – Britney Spears  
> Your Body – Christina Aguilara  
> Hampter Dance Song  
> One More Night – Maroon 5  
> Dylan O'Brien Wannabe on youtube (in case you haven't yet seen it yet)
> 
> The thought of watching Dylan O'brien lip syncing to Catch My Breath has been on my head for several hours and refuses to go away. Is anyone else fascinated by the way that boy's mouth moves? I know Derek is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of these songs or characters are mine. I just have amusing thoughts.

Derek watched, bemused by the strangest sight. He was peeking in Stiles window and really wishing he hadn't. There was some teen pop playing on Stiles' computer at 3 in the morning and the teenager in question was on his bed bouncing on the mattress and lip syncing to the quick paced song, pointing at the computer monitor as he mouthed the words. Derek sat on the roof, watching Stiles make a fool out of himself, but it was the first time he'd seen Stiles actually looking like he was having fun in which he was present. Stiles' lips were syncing quite well to the words, showing he was well practiced at this song. Stiles held a permanent marker to his lips as a fake mic, bouncing faster with the pace of the song as it was getting to the climax. Stiles jumped off the bed at the last few notes and lifted his arms, as if performing for a crowd.

Derek found himself smirking and immediately he dropped his jaw, breathing out. He was not checking out Stiles singing in his underwear and a tank top. Derek started to open the window as Stiles went to go pick the next song on his computer. The low beat made Derek pause, sitting in the window sill. The song had a reaction on Stiles body, he seemed to be letting the music roll over him, head nodding as he got into the beat of the next song, eye closing softly. He bowed his head slightly to whisper into the marker to the words, his neck rolling forward with the deeper beats. When he started to lip sync, Derek swore he could hear the whispered words, moving his hips to the music. Stiles backed up, his eyes still closed, only opening his eyes and turning when the song hit the chorus.

“Cause Mamma I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn’t rational, it's physical. Momma please don't cry, I will be alright, All reason aside-” The words died on Stiles lips when his brown eyes landed on Derek, sitting in his window sill, watching him with a cocky smirk; almost a smile. Stiles gaped like a fish, a great ungraceful fish who was just singing Britney Spears in front of an alpha of the werewolf pack. The song continued playing without him and Stiles made a mad dash to shut it off, his skin flushing and the music ceased when Stiles closed his play list, “You didn't see anything!” Stiles' head snapped back to Derek, who stood up and walked over to Stiles' computer, shoving him by the shoulder and brought the playlist back up. Stiles fell into this computer chair and rolled into the wall and Stiles stared at Derek, blinking. Derek looked though the play list with his eyebrow raised and his lips pushing out in thought. He didn't know most of these artists, but most of them were girls' names.

He dragged his finger on the mouse pad and the arrow landed on one that sounded interesting, Christina Aguilara – Your Body. He clicked it and the beat wasn't so bad. Stiles' ears perked and Derek walked over to Stiles, who stood up, not sure what Derek was getting at. Derek pressed his hands on either side of Stiles' head and kicked the chair away from them. Stiles fidgeted, looking into Derek's grey eyes. Derek could barely hear anything past the music, but he was sure Stiles' heart was beating fast because his face was red.

“Sing.” Derek said and Stiles' mouth opened in surprise. The song beat on for a moment and Stiles looked to his computer. Everything was still for a moment.

The chorus rolled around and Stiles' lips switched, slowly mouthing, “All I want to do, is love your body.” Derek raised his brow, interest growing as he watched Stiles' lips move. Stiles' eyes looked back to Derek, head already starting to rock side to side with the beat a small smile appearing in the corner of his mouth, “To night's your lucky night, I know you want it.” Stiles' lips curled into an o, matching the song nicely. Derek felt himself relax and was content to watch Stiles' mouth and body move. Stiles even started snapping his fingers to the music, slowly relaxing into the fact that Derek was there, watching him lip sync. Was lip syncing a career? After all, Derek Hale was watching him like that...

Stiles picked up the rest of the lyrics easily and started moving more of his body from side to side and Stiles watched Derek as he ran his own hand down his own chest. Derek's eyes followed the hand, making Stiles blush more. Oh god, Derek WAS watching him like that. Stiles stumbled over a few words, but picked it back up when Derek looked back to his face. Stiles swallowed nervously, leaning against the wall, his other hand reaching out to touch Derek's pec as the chorus picked up again. He dragged his hand down Derek's very firm, mind numbingly toned body and he couldn't continue anymore, Stiles bit his bottom lip, shuttering. Luckily Derek didn't make him continue because he pressed that body up against Stiles' and kissed him with fervor. Derek's hands rested on Stiles hips and Stiles groaned into the kiss, his arms curling around Derek's neck and he was pressed into the wall so much nicer than the first time Derek had hid in his room. The song only added to the heat and Stiles gasped, feeling Derek's hot mouth on his neck...

And then the Hamster Dance song started and Derek stopped, glaring at the computer. It was a terrible mood killer. Stiles slipped from Derek's grasp and used his chair to roll back over to his computer, stopping the awful, cock-blocking song. Stiles bit his lip a moment and dragged the mouse, clicking on a different playlist. His mood music. Maroon 5 started playing and Stiles smiled, looking back to Derek, who looked unamused. Stiles rolled his eyes and went up to Derek as the lyrics to “One more night.” He rested his hands on Derek's shoulders, once more lip syncing to the music. Derek started to relax as he watched Stiles do his little moves, returning the teen to the wall by pinning him there by his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dorky, and I don't care. The thought of Stiles doing dorky things that make Derek smile even though he doesn't want to makes me smile, so I'll share.
> 
> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
